


Following orders

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Collar, Come play, Deep throat, Felching, Multi, Open Mouth Gag, PWP, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Cas, always so good at following directions, slowly scooted himself around on his knees with his hands still held on his thighs. Dean pulled him forward by the ring on his collar to give a kiss to his lips stretched out over the gag, biting down over flesh and metal. “Good boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following orders

Dean snapped the elastic waistband, twisting to look at himself in the dim partial light of the single motel table lamp that was lit. He fidgeted and adjusted, bending over and pulling at the fabric.

“I think you got a size too small Sammy.”

Sam shrugged, smoothing his hands over his own hips appreciatively.

“You could have always gone with me.”

“Yeah because going panty shopping is something brothers do together.”

“Well the sales associate doesn’t have to know that we’re brothers.”

They don’t fit too bad, a little snug as they ride up his ass. Dean had glared at Sam when he saw the color his brother picked out – lime fucking green – but he had to admit it looked pretty good against his tan skin. The lace was a soft stretchy kind, the panties sitting in a rectangular strip that cut across his ass, apparently the fit was called a ‘boy short’ which Dean found highly amusing. Sam had a pair of the same style, but in white.

Cupping himself, Dean was half hard under the lace. “Least these fit my junk better than a girls pair.”

Sam preened in front of him, slipping a finger under the waistband of his pair, a small white bow set at the center of the front, playing with the hem as he showed off.

“What do you think Cas?”

The angel grunted an affirmative, unable to speak, his mouth pried apart by an open gag, the metal biting in to the corners of his lips stretched around the ring of it, the leather straps tight against his cheeks reaching around his head. He canted his head as though giving thorough consideration to the merits of the Winchester brothers wearing lace panties.

Dean scratched over his belly lazily, coming to stand next to Sam, bumping his brother with a shoulder. Nodding towards Cas, who kneeled at the foot at the bed in his gag and a thick black collar, completely naked, palms resting against his thighs, erection twitching in his lap. “I’d say he likes what he sees. I know I do.”

Dean leered at his brother, palming soft lacey ass, muscles firm and smooth under. One of Sam’s broad hands cupped him, fingers curling under his balls and kneading.

“It is a bit tight Dean, but we’ll just make it tighter anyway.”

Turning and pulling Sam flush chest to chest with him, Dean continued his ass groping while biting his way up Sam’s neck. Hips gripped tight, Sam ground against him, licking the shell of his ear. Dean watched Cas out of the corner of his eye, the angel doing exactly what he was told and keeping his hands on his thighs, fingers starting to twitch and dig into skin.

Dean grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair and pulled his head back, nipping at his jaw. “Want you to get me ready, you can have Cas’ mouth first.”

Pink lips twisted in a smile. “Sure Dean, sounds good.”

Cas just watched hungrily, a small trail of saliva starting to drip from his lower lip down his chin, tongue ineffectually trying to flick out and gather it .

Pulling each other toward the bed, hands still on hips and mouths where skin was near, Dean and Sam tussled each other for a few rolls back and forth on top of the tacky geometric patterned comforter. Dean finally rolled over onto his hands and knees, cross wise on the bed. Cas was still kneeling forward at the foot of the bed was craning his head around to try and watch. Dean reached out for him, tangling fingers in messed up hair and scritching under the band of the gag. “You can turn around and watch.”

And Cas, always so good at following directions, slowly scooted himself around on his knees with his hands still held on his thighs. Dean pulled him forward by the ring on his collar to give a kiss to his lips stretched out over the gag, biting down over flesh and metal. “Good boy.”

While he was distracted with Cas, Sam was tugging at his panties, pulling his hips up higher and pushing his back down to arch and present himself. Keeping the lingerie on, just stretching it to pull to the side and holding it down, Sam palmed one cheek and gave Dean a swat.

Dean flattened his chest against the bed and pushed his ass up higher, wriggling around enough to give Cas a good view, so he could see when Sam started licking him open. Dean kept his eyes open, watching Cas watching him, his hips twitching involuntarily at the wet pressure, but Sam smacked his ass the more he squirmed, holding Dean still to work his tongue inside.

Cas’ gaze flicked back and forth, holding Dean’s for a pause then snapping down his body to watch Sam. Dean reached down his body to pull his cock up out of the lace panties, keeping the elastic pressed tight against the base, fabric scrunched down. Jacking himself off slow, Dean’s hand stuttered when Sam pulled back, and he knew what his brother was going for.

Two fingers at once, lube slick, pressing deep and curling down, straight to business. Squeezing the head of his cock Dean started to pant and press back against it, muscles in his back flexing with the roll of his body. Sam’s tongue was pushing between the digits scissoring him open, Dean letting out a guttural moan.

Cas’ eyes were wide, blue a thinning ring around the dilated pupils, the little scrunch at the top of his nose between his eyes a permanent feature as he tried to keep himself in line, nails digging into his thigh.

Dean pushed himself up on his hands, twisting around to watch Sam going at it. He noticed the little lube bottle on the bed was cherry flavored, classic choice. Sam didn’t seem to get the memo when Dean pushed himself up, knocking back against Sam. “C’mon Sammy, Cas needs his turn.”

Sam kneeled up, fingers still languidly twisting around inside Dean, wiping his mouth on the back of his free hand, smirking. “Sure you’re good?”

“M’not a delicate fucking flower.”

There wasn’t any real vitriol behind his words, more teasing, because Sam of all people would know.

Both brothers kneeled up and faced Cas again, hands always gravitating towards each other, stroking down the dip of a spine, fingers curling over hips, thighs pressed together, regarding their obedient angel. Team free will now, the three of them against the world, heaven, and hell. Sam and Dean were all Cas really had now, but they knew how to treat him right. Knew how he needed orders, liked being used, given a directive he could complete, given praise. His cock bobbed erect up against his stomach, a trail of precome stuck between the head and his belly as it bounced back down.

Dean kneeled on the bed, panties bunched and pulling against his balls, bright color against tan skin, reaching for Cas. “All right you can take your hands off your thighs, c’mon, get up here.”

Cas crawled up on the bed, keeping himself still lower than Sam and Dean, moving between them and flopping over onto his back.

Sam pet down his ribs and a hip, genuine affection and pleasure when he told Cas “Good boy.”

Dean pulled at Cas’ legs while Sam stood and moved off the bed, pulling at Cas’ shoulder. Stretching him out across the bed with his head hanging off, the angel was lax in their hold and malleable. Dean straddled his stomach, pinning his cock down and rubbing his panties against it while Sam picked up his head and cradled it in massive hands, his own cock pulled out of lace and straining.

Sam circled a finger around the metal of the open gag, pushing against Cas’ tongue, saliva dripping down his cheek at the upside down angle but Sam swiped it off before it got in Cas’ eye. They had to buy a few open mouth gags before they got one big enough to fit Sam’s girth, wasn’t like you could try them on in the store. Dean braced his hands on Cas’ ribs and he continued to rut against him, Sam pushing into the circle of the gag and rocking shallowly in his mouth.

Cas’ stomach jumped at the press of Sam’s cock into his mouth but he remained mostly still, hips barely grinding up against Dean, hands fisting into the motel comforter. Sam braced one knee onto the edge of the bed and crouched to get the angle right as he pushed all the way in to the base slowly, down Cas’ throat.

Lips parted, long hair stuck against his cheek with sweat, Sam held it there. “It’s a good thing angels don’t need to breathe.”

“Jesus I can see the outline of your cock in his throat.”

Sam looked down, a satisfied smirk on his lips because yeah, you could distinctly make out the line of his dick in Cas’ throat. Pulling out most of the way and thrusting back in, the skin pulled and bulged with the intrusion, showing just how far down Sam went.

Dean licked his lips, one hand pinching at Cas’ nipple, rolling the bud, feeling only slightly inadequate. He’d never managed to get Sam’s entire dick down his throat. Not that he wasn’t praised for his eager enthusiasm towards the task, but there was always an inch or two that just wouldn’t fit. Watching it was pretty damn good too though. Sitting up higher on his knees and reaching behind himself to pull the panties to the side, Dean sank down onto Cas’ erection watching his brother fuck the angel’s mouth. Snapping his hips as he settled fully, gyrating in a figure eight and feeling the stretch of his muscles as his swiveled inside him, Cas’ hands were soon on his thighs, sliding up and down them.

Dean watched in rapt fascination as Sam hunched over Cas and pushed a hand down against his throat, shuddering at the pressure, at the feel of himself in someone else’s body. Sam stroked a thumb over the skin almost tenderly as he moved his hand to the side and brought his other down too, pulling even more at the skin, hands braced to either side of Cas’ throat as he started pushing rough and fast.

Groaning at the sight, Dean lifted himself up and started to ride Cas in earnest, reaching his arms up to fold behind his head, arching his body in a long sinuous roll that had Sam watching him instead of watching Cas’ throat. His brother always looked so fucking hungry, incredulous and raw, grunting as he used Cas and watched Dean. Sam rested one hand on the mattress and bent over further, his other hand clamping around Cas’ throat again, like he was gripping a flesh light tighter around his cock.

Cas was heaving under them, fingers anchored into Dean’s hips and legs pushed up, heels pressed into the mattress as he thrust up into Dean setting a brutal pace. The force of Cas’ momentum bounced Dean up until he didn’t even have to use his own thighs, just held on for the ride.

Sam pulled out of Cas’ mouth, the angel’s face hazed, smeared in spit that shone on his cheeks. The bed dipped as Sam crawled up on it, coming up next to Dean where he straddled Cas. Sam started stripping his cock, muscles quivering and skin flushed, Dean knew what he wanted. Pushing down against Cas to still him a little, to steady them, Cas was craning his neck up from over the edge of the bed to watch and Sam came, pulsing out a thick stream all over Dean’s lap, his engorged cock and lace panties. Cas seized up and came inside Dean, pulling him down as Cas snapped his hips in hard sharp bursts.

Dean winked at Sam, cocky, undulating against Cas to draw the last out of him before pushing up off him. Dean kneeled on the bed next to his brother and tugged Cas’ arm, the thoroughly debauched angel following where he was pulled, kneeling in front of Dean and bending forward when Dean gripped into his hair and pulled Cas down onto his cock, smeared in Sam’s come. Pushing into the ring of the gag and down Cas’ throat, the angel’s nose was rubbed into the come that dripped down his belly and the cut of his hips. Sam had flopped down onto the bed next to them, watching, palming his softening cock and pushing the lace of his ruined white panties further down his thighs.

Dean rubbed a hand down his stomach getting it sticky with his brother’s come, and cupped against Cas’ spit smeared cheek, tracing a thumb over the angel’s cheekbone, taking in the sight. He was so close already once he started moving it would be over, and he liked seeing Cas from this angle, so eager to please. Both hands pushed into hair damp with sweat and fisted, instead of moving his hips he just moved Cas, pulling his head back and forth.

Saliva trickled out of Cas’ mouth around his cock, wet and sloppy, soaking green lace. Dean pulled out before he came, stroking himself and shooting into the open ring of Cas’ mouth, over his cheek, his nose, thick white on tan skin sticking in the slight stubble.

Cas was thoroughly wrecked, but he wasn’t done yet. Sam was already unclasping the buckle of his gag, Dean pulling his chin down just a bit to widen his mouth more and remove the metal ring. There were deep red gouges from the strap along his cheeks, his mouth still hanging open as he adjusted to the new pain of having it removed as blood came back to the skin, and his mouth didn’t know what to do with itself. Pink tongue darted out to lick the come off his lips, humming contentedly. Before he got too settled to come back down from the high, Dean was tugging him by the ring on his collar, flipping him over onto his back.

Swinging a bow leg over Cas’ chest, Dean scooted up above his face and Cas head came up to meet him, lapping where the angel’s come was already dripping out, slicking down Dean’s thighs, soaking his panties. Cas pushed his face up and languidly licked into the loose ring of muscles, cleaning Dean out.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam petting through Cas’ hair, watching intently.

Sated, muscles trembling, sweat trickling down the groove of his spine, Dean pulled off Cas, flopping down next to him and stretching out along the length of Cas’ lithe body. Same framed Cas on the other side, both brother’s reaching over their angel to touch each other, touch him. Cas was loose limbed, hands folded over his belly, face a mess, just basking in the touches.


End file.
